Mystery of the Force
by Silver-Dragon66
Summary: Guy makes a deal with the Force to change the future his way.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING **

For millennia in a galaxy far from ours there was an energy that flows through all living things this energy is called the force. Even though the force flowed through all living things only a select few were able to harness its power.

These individuals were "force sensitive" and overtime most fell into one of two categories Jedi who used the light side of the force and the Sith who used the dark side of the force.

Most of those remaining simply were never found by either order and have little to no knowledge of their abilities.

However there is one individual who does not reside within this galaxy at all yet he has knowledge of its past and its future because to him and others on his planet consider this galaxy fiction. Little did this person know that he could decide the fate of the galaxy he has come to adore.

_A great battle, laser swords, bolts of energy flying past, people in armor , robots, starships, an explosion, a bright light._ With a start I wake up and look around at my surroundings and with a groan fall back onto my bed. Great another Star Wars dream, I have been having a lot of those recently, well nevermind that its the weekend and I have nothing to do.

Which may surprise you if you saw me; my name is Jason Smith, I am eighteen years old 6 4'' caramel skin, curly jet black hair, and fairly fit with an average face. You might think oh he must have some plans with his friends well I don't, while I do have a few friends I am largely antisocial which is surprisingly easy when you live in a town of less than 200 people including the outskirts, I am also kind of a nerd. I like anime, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Avatar the last Airbender but one of my favorite things is Star Wars, so with nothing to do over the weekend I might as well watch Clone Wars.

Just as I am about to hit play I hear a soft yet commanding voice accompanied by thousands of whispers "_come to me" "_What?" I say trying to find the source "_come to me" _the voice said again it seemed to be coming from my room so I carefully walked inside and all of a sudden all I see is darkness. Then a point of light appears in the distance and so I begin walking towards once I arrive there is a humanoid figure made of light and I hear the voice that started all of this in the first place.

"_Greetings Jason."_ "Who are you?" I ask the being replies "_I am the manifestation of what you know as the Force_." Confused, I ask "why are you speaking to me, i'm not force sensitive?"

With a small chuckle the Force replies "_Yes you are you always have been, but your planet blocks you from using your abilities; however, that is not why I brought you here, you are here to help bring balance to the galaxy. You know this galaxy from the franchise known as Star Wars. Yes that galaxy is real and you must save it from a great turmoil, you know the turmoil of which I speak, the Clone Wars. It has yet to begin however, and it is up to you to change the future or leave it as is. This is because even though I brought you here to bring balance, it is up to YOU to decide how to do so but balance must be restored." _

Very confused I ask "But what about the prophecy of the chosen one, and what about Anakin or Luke or even Rey? Isn't one of them the chosen one that must bring balance?

Nodding the Force replied " _Yes they could be the chosen one however they are blinded. They seek to bring strength to the light or the dark, they are foolish and so are the Jedi and Sith for thinking this way. After all there can be no light without the dark just as there can be no dark without light. Neither side thinks this way with a few exceptions, you however do. You have always believed that the Jedi code was flawed but it was the lesser of two evils. You are the one that can truly see balance in the force, so I have chosen you to be my champion."_

After the Force finished speaking I asked "So you plan to bring me into the Star Wars universe; alright how would you do that and what time period would it be?"

"_You would have to be born into the universe at least twenty years before the Clone Wars begin; but you could choose your species and planet of origin, you could even choose your parents if it is viable, and you also get to keep all of you knowledge of the future and your life."_

Thinking about it I saw no reason to accept, I lived on my own and only had a few friends and hadn't spoken to most of my family in years. After thinking this I replied "Alright I have decided I will go along with your plan but since I can do it my way I might as well do it right. First off I want to be born on Mandalore twenty six years before the war and have my father be Pre Vizsla. Also can the Jedi not find me until my sixteenth birthday, yet still accept me into the order? I mean let's face it I need the force training from the Jedi but I need other skills as well and Mandalore is perfect for this."

Nodding the Force replied "_That can easily be done, I shall keep you hidden from the Jedi until your sixteenth year and you shall be the son of Pre Vizsla of Mandalore."_

As soon as the Force was done speaking it vanished leaving me alone in the I began to wake up, as I opened my eyes I saw that everything was blurry and all I could feel was warmth and muffled voices. After a few seconds a blurry figure lifted me up to them and I saw my new father, Pre Vizsla, the future leader of Death Watch. He looked at me for a moment then spoke in a clear voice "You shall be named Rahl Vizsla"

**AN: yes this is happening ****hopefully**** it will make sense for you later. Also I will be using a mix of the Clone Wars and the Mandalorian in addition to a Mandalorian to English dictionary and the Clone Wars timeline on what I believe is the official site for starwars; not to mention the fandom site wookie*****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed age of going to the Jedi to eighteen instead of sixteen because it made more sense to me. Sorry for the Info dump about to happen. Also I'm basing my knowledge mainly off of the old clone wars cannon and rebels as I have yet to see the newest season of the clone wars. If you're hoping to see things from the comics you will be disappointed because I haven't read many of them and those I had were either from the time of the empire or the old republic with one or two clone wars era ones. So given what a clusterf*** canon is ( let's face it, it was bad even before Disney but it's so much worse now) this will mainly be based off of the original clone wars and a few books I read that took place after or just before the battle of Naboo and I haven't read those in several years. So once again I apologize but I have neither the time nor the money to locate and read the books before the battle of Naboo, the legends, or new/old canon comics in order to truly use them. I will use the StarWars. c o m timeline for the chronological timeline of clone wars episodes, and the Mandoa . o r g dictionary for the Mandalorian language and I will research some things on Wookiee pedia. Also the Star Wars universe spans a GALAXY, as in hundreds of thousands of sectors and at least millions of planets. Even if it was a small galaxy with only several hundred thousand planets that is still a lot of people and space, so take that into account as you read. Other than that well it's already an AU so in the wise words of DZ2 don't like it don't read it. **

Growing up on Mandalore was an interesting experience. It was fairly easy for the first few years with me mainly learning things such as Mandalorian and galactic history, math, basic ship, droid and weapon maintenance, languages such as Mandalorian, Basic, and at my own insistence Huttese and understanding Shyriiwook, and stretches from the clan elders, but once I was five years old the true training began.

Mandalorians are much more resilient than other humans due to the fact that they have been raised as warriors for thousands of years and as such developed stronger bodies than normal humans. In fact you could almost call Mandalorians a subclass of human and not just because of their culture but because of the fact that more often than not spouses were chosen because they were strong warriors, whether or not they were human. Due to my force sensitivity the strength of my body is increased even further than a normal Mandalorian, so I was able to begin training at a young age.

It began with the basics of hand to hand combat and some smaller weapons like daggers and pistols. As I grew older, more and more responsibility was placed on me to become the future leader of the clan, and eventually the newly formed Death Watch organization founded by my grandfather. As such I began to learn politics and manners both from the clans and the galaxy as a whole. Regarding the organization I discovered Death Watch was older than what the Clone Wars suggested and was formed even before the civil war that Obi-wan spoke of began.

It was also small; only about fifty individuals were in it, most of whom were from clan Vizsla. However war was on the horizon and tensions between the New Mandalorians and the Radical Traditionalists were on the rise, however the show failed to mention just how many neutrals were in between the two and how large the war could be. From what I was told and what I overheard most of the clans wanted no part in either side of the conflict and there were far more clans than most realized; for one there were over one thousand systems in the Mandalore Sector of the galaxy granted only a few still followed the traditions but there were still about fifteen planets and around thirty seven moons that were fully inhabited but that was still worth several hundred million people population wise at the very least if not a few billion.

From what I learned there were over fifteen thousand recognized clans spanning those planets and moons, and around seven thousand of those clans wanted no part of the oncoming war. They still followed the old ways like the radicals but did not wish for pacifism like the New so they often called themselves the True Mandalorians, the Protectors of Condord Dawn were the leaders of this faction since they took in warriors from all of the clans, and officially clan Vizsla was apart of this faction as well. However, that still left over eight thousand clans to fight it out should the war begin.

So yea the upcoming war would have a larger reach than you would think but in terms of the galaxy it would still be a smaller local conflict despite it being a civil war. Regarding my teachings I discovered that Mandalore was currently led by the Duke Adonai Kryze father of Satine and Bo Katan Kryze and current leader of the New Mandalorian faction.

Teachings such as these continued until I was ten years old, at this point I was considered a prodigy within the clan both in physical and mental attributes because of my previous life experience, however due to the rising tensions between the factions it was only a matter of time before war broke out and I was needed to continue the legacy of the clan should they be wiped out.

Due to this, I could no longer remain on Concordia or even within the Mandalore Sector should war occur. So my father contacted someone to take me away from home and train me to become a warrior worthy of the Mandalorian name. This is how I became the apprentice to the one and only Jango Fett, friend of clan Vizsla, last of Clan Fett and an up and coming bounty hunter within the galaxy.

This arrangement was beneficial for several reasons, one it gained me real combat experience in life and death situations, two it allowed me to build up contacts within the criminal underworld, and three I could train my force abilities away from the rest of the clans. Yes my ability was known within clan Vizsla, but only a select few knew for certain, other than that it was just rumor. My father and the elders believed it would be best for me to train this ability in secret until I was recognized as a full warrior within the clan so people couldn't say it was due to the force that I became a warrior but through my own skill.

Anyways the day I left with Jango I was gifted two (ll-30) blaster pistols, a vibro knife (Bowie shaped), and a long bladed spear made entirely out of Beskar with a three and a half foot shaft and two and a half foot retractable blade, while the remaining foot acted like an electrostaff, these were the weapons I was most proficient with and could serve me for the rest of my life if they were cared for; this was even true for the spear ,despite it being taller than me blade included, due to my height of five feet and above average strength however in addition to it being well balanced it suits me quite well. In any case this was the point my journey truly began.

**AN: I am using beskar from Legends where it is a naturally occurring metal in the Mandalore system and is dang near indestructible yet still light enough to be used in weapons, armor, and other things such as wire or ship plating. In other words it's a Jedi fighting weapon and unless it's in an overly extended blade lock like say for a minute, it won't even lose the temper.**


End file.
